Te voir sourire
by Totchou
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha. Mais il a un gros problème. Il n'arrive plus à sourire...


**Titre :** Te voir sourire

**Auteur :** Taki Chan ( email : totchiharahotmail.fr)

**Source :** Naruto

**Genre :** One Shot, Yaoi, Romance, Angst

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Bonne lecture**

Sasuke était seul, chez lui, dans son immense demeure, si froide, si vide et si impersonnelle. Le jeune Uchiwa était un habitué de la solitude et en temps normal cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie que sa maison soit bruyante, chaleureuse et pleine de rires. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était rentré ou plutôt qu'un certain blond, après un long, pénible et douloureux affrontement l'avait traîné jusqu'à son village natal.

Son village qu'il avait quitté 5 ans plus tôt. 2 ans avant, il avait revu Naruto mais était resté sourd aux suppliques de son ami. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de retrouver Itachi et de le tuer. Ce fut chose faite un an et demi plus tard. Il l'avait enfin vaincu.

Il avait regardé le cadavre de son frère avec froideur. Ce jour la, le ciel avait beaucoup pleuré et Sasuke était tombé à genoux, pleurant avec lui. Car maintenant qu'il avait accompli enfin, son désire de vengeance, il sentait vide, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Pourtant un certain blond avait assisté au massacre et lui avait tendu la main. Sasuke avait accepté,sachant pertinemment le sort réservé aux traîtres, mais Naruto s'était battu corps et âme pour qu'il ne reçoive pas ce châtiment.

Sasuke avait alors cru retrouver une raison de vivre, mais cette raison aussi valable soit elle, n'avait pas réussis à lui redonner l'envie de sourire.

Car c'était bien là le problème, Sasuke avait perdu l'envie de sourire. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas et se sentait horriblement mal et seul. Soudain des coups à sa porte le firent sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il alla ouvrir, pestant contre celui qui osait le déranger.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUT SASUKE ! Fit une tornade blonde en entrant, sans même demander l'autorisation au maître de maison.

-Fais comme chez toi surtout. Grogna l'Uchiwa

Il sursauta tout à coup en voyant le visage de Naruto à à peine 10 centimètres du sien.

-Ca va pas ?

-Mais si ça va. Fit Sasuke avec un soupir agacé. C'est juste que tu m'as dérangé en plein sommeil baka.

-Menteur !

-Hn ?

-Je sais que tu mens, tu ne dormais pas, tu faisais la gueule.

-Et alors ? J'ai toujours fait la gueule et ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger jusque là. Pourquoi ça a l'air de te poser un problème tout à coup ? Fit Sasuke avec humeur sans faire attention au regard blessé que lui adressa Naruto.

-Justement, je pensais que maintenant que tu as tué ton frère, tu ferais moi la tronche. A moins que tu regrettes et que tu te dises que cela ne t'a rien apporté.

-Depuis quand tu es intelligent.

-Depuis que tu es devenue amorphe.

-De quoi ?

-Tu ne réponds même plus à mes piques.

-Et à ton avis à qui la faute si je suis amorphe comme tu dis ?

Naruto le regardait sans comprendre.

-Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi en me ramenant ici hein ?

-Sasuke…

-Tu croyais que tout le monde allait accueillir le renégat des Uchiwa les bras ouverts ? Non mais franchement à quoi tu as pensé ?

-Mais Sasuke, je voulais te ramener dans ton village, pour que tu restes avec nous, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria Sasuke. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Je suis un traître tu comprends ça ! Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un parasite. Rien ne sera jamais comme avant ! Ca fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte, au moment où j'ai quitté ce village pourri, il y'a 5 ans !

Sasuke ne put pas en dire plus car Naruto lui avait envoyé son poing droit dans la figure

-Comment oses tu dire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on a dû endurer pendant ton absence Sakura Chan et moi ! Surtout moi ! J'avais promis de te ramener toi mon frère ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, Et Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba et Choji aussi ? Ca te fait rien ça ? Et puis si tu détestes ce village tant que ça tu n'avais qu'à t'enfuir de nouveau ! Tu l's déjà fait une fois pourquoi pas deux ? Hurla Naruto les yeux remplis de larmes.

Sur ce il sortit de la maison de Sasuke en courant. Sasuke, quant à lui était resté planté comme un piqué, choqué par l'éclat de voix de son ami blond. Il sembla soudain se réveiller et donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

-Et merde… Jura-t-il en sortant lui aussi de sa maison pour s'élancer à la poursuite de Naruto.

Il le trouva dans la forêt à la lisière de la sortie de Konoha, près des rochers avec les visages des Hokage du village. Il était assis au milieu d'une clairière. Sasuke entendit qu'il pleurait et se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

-Naruto…

-Va-t-en.

-Naruto, je suis désolé.

-…

Sasuke soupira et s'avança vers lui. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui. Naruto leva la tête vers Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ecoute Naruto je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas. Fit le blond.

-Y'a rien.

-Menteur.

-Non justement je te dis, y'a rien qui va.

-Sasuke. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est pas mon genre de me confier à quelqu'un.

-Il y'a une première fois à tout. Fit Naruto en souriant.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Donc alors raconte.

-Je… Je me sens vide.

-A propos de la mort d'Itachi ?

-Hn.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Non c'est pas ça. Mais avant, j'avais une raison de vivre. Celle de tuer mon frère, mais maintenant qu'il est mort. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de but dans la vie. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas tu as voulu me ramener à Konoha. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici.

Sasuke avait bien évidemment omis de dire que sa nouvelle raison de vivre se trouvait devant lui. Si Naruto savait il allait sûrement se moquer de lui.

-Sasuke si tu veux je peux t'aider.

-Et comment ?

-Et ben à te trouver une raison de vivre. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te faire regretter d'être revenu ici. Je vais tout faire pour que t'y sentes comme chez toi. Et puis j'ai envie de te voir sourire.

-Baka. Je ne souris jamais.

-Depuis que tu es revenu c'est vrai. Mais avant ça t'arrivait et je veux te revoir sourire. Je donnerai tout pour ça. Fit Naruto en riant.

Sasuke dût se contrôler pour ne pas rougir.

-Sasuke tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens énormément à toi. Je veux que tu te sentes aussi bien dans ce village que moi. Si t'es pas heureux ça sert à rien.

Sasuke ferma les yeux/

-Merci Naruto.

Maintenant, dès que l'on voyait Naruto, il y avait Sasuke avec lui, le suivant comme son ombre à ses côtés. Cela faisait jaser mais Naruto s'en fichait totalement et Sasuke laissait courir car il aurait aimé que les rumeurs qui disaient que Sasuke et le blond étaient ensemble soient vraies.

Le jeune Uchiwa devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait mieux depuis que Naruto était avec lui. Il comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi le jeune blond attirait autant de monde autour de lui.

Mais Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à sourire.

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui, il ressortit aussitôt car il n'avait pas envie d'être seul tout de suite. Il avait appris à aimer de moins en moins la solitude depuis qu'il passait son temps avec Naruto.

Il sauta sur un toit et parcouru le village de cette façon. Il adorait ça et c'était Naruto qui le lui avait fait découvrir. Raison de plus pour aimer cela.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de son blond adoré. Il s'arrêta et le vit adossé au mur de l'Ichiraku, discutant avec Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était trop prêt de Naruto au goût de Sasuke.

Il descendit du toit, aussi souple qu'un chat et se cacha pour épier la conversation. Il ne s'était pas mis trop prêt de Naruto pour que le blond ne sente pas sa présence, et il avait une ouie fine donc de là où il était il pouvait entendre.

-Merci de m'avoir invitée Naruto. Fit Sakura en souriant.

Sasuke derrière son mur, serra les poings. Comment avait-il osé inviter Sakura alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se quitter ?

Sasuke voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil et il sentait la jalousie le tenailler, mais il continua d'écouter.

-Mais de rien Sakura Chan, on est amie c'est normal.

-Mais ne suis-je qu'une amie pour toi ?

-Hum ?

Sasuke fulminait. Sakura osait draguer SON Naruto ? Surtout maintenant ? Alors qu'il aurait donné tout pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui il y'a quelques années ? Cette fille était vraiment une ingrate. De toutes façons il ne lui permettrai pas de toucher au blond.

-Moi j'aimerais être plus qu'une amie pour toi Naruto. Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle l'embrassa. Trop surpris, Naruto ne se détacha pas.

Sasuke en eut le cœur brisé. Il se détourna de cette vision cauchemardesque et s'enfuit en courant.

Mais l'Uchiwa n'aurait pas dû partir, car s'il était resté, il aurait vu Naruto finir par se réveiller et repousser Sakura.

-Naruto.

-Pardon Sakura Chan. Je ne peux pas.

-Je comprends. Il est trop tard n'est ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé Sakura Chan.

-Bah c'est pas si grave, c'est moi qui ai été bête. J'ai été aveuglée par l'amour de gamine que j'avais pour Sasuke.

A ce nom, Naruto sourit, nostalgique.

-C'est lui n'est ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est Sasuke que tu aimes ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-L'intuition féminine.

-Tu as raison.

-Tu sais tu devrais aller lui dire.

-Pour qu'il me tue non merci. Fit Naruto en rigolant.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. Fit elle avec un sourire.

-Merci Sakura Chan.

_**888888888888888888888888888**_

Sasuke n'était pas venu à l'entraînement ce matin et Naruto s'en était inquiété. Il était donc allé frapper chez lui, mais personne n'avait répondu.

-Sasuke je sais que tu es là. Réponds moi s'il te plait.

-Va-t-en !

-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je te dit de te casser !

-Mais Sasuke explique moi !

-Va-t-en j'ai dit ! Va avec ta chère Sakura et laisse moi tranquille.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin ?

-Je vous ai vu hier soir. Fit Sasuke derrière la porte.

-Tu as vu quoi exactement ? Et s'il te plait ouvre cette porte.

Sasuke apparut derrière la porte, le visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude et les yeux rouges.

-Sasuke qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'alarma Naruto.

-Laisse moi Naruto !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça.

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? S'énerva Naruto.

-Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour me faire sourire et que je me sente bien, mais c'est tout le contraire.

-Sasuke…

-Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de mourir et ça c'est ta faute Naruto.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout. Je te déteste, je veux plus te voir.

Et Sasuke claqua la porte.

_**8888888888888888888888888**_

Naruto marchait dans la rue. Ou plutôt déambulait, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Le blond avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui parler, mais Sasuke l'ignorait royalement et avait trouvé le moyen de s'entraîner seul, avec l'autorisation de Kakashi.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire t il en était très peiné.

Soudain il entendit des bribes de conversations. Il tendit l'oreille.

-T'as entendu, il parait qu'Uchiwa s'entraîne tout seul. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ça. Toujours pas débarrassé de son stupide complexe de supériorité. Et après on va prendre pitié pour lui, parce qu'il est tout le temps seul.

Quand il entendit cela, le sans de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dirigea vers celui qui avait osé proférer des insultes contre Sasuke.

-Je devais bien me douter que c'était toi qui répandait ton venin espèce de sale chien.

-Naruto ! S'écria Kiba. Ca ne se fait pas de d'écouter les conversations des autres.

-Et toi tu crois que ça se fait de dire du mal des autres dans leurs dos.

-Ben quoi, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

-Répètes un peu ça Inuzuka ! Fit Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver.

-T'as un problème.

-Ouais c'est toi ! Sasuke est de loin le garçon le plus fort de ce village et je ne tolérerai pas qu'un petit parasite comme toi l'insulte.

-Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis Uzumaki. Siffla l'homme chien.

-Non c'est à toi de faire attention. Sasuke est le garçon qui a le plus grand cœur que je connaisse.

-Tu te fous de moi là ? Ce type a trahis Konoha !

-Non ce n'est pas un traître. Si tu avais vécu ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie des horreurs qu'il a vécu, tu comprendrais qu'il n'a pas agis comme ça dans l'intention de trahir Konoha ! Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Et de toutes façons, si tu avais été à sa place, tu te serais suicidé il y'a longtemps faible comme tu es !

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-Parfaitement, pour moi Sasuke Uchiwa et la personne qui mérite le plus qu'on lui donne une deuxième chance. Il est celui qui mérite le plus de porter fièrement l'emblème de Konoha !

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu aimes ce traître. Grogna Kiba.

-CE N EST PAS UN TRAITRE ! REDIS CA ENCORE UNE FOIS SUR SASUKE ET JE TE TUE DE TES PROPRES MAINS !ET OUI J'AIME SASUKE ! TU PEUX PENSER CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI JE M EN CONTREBALANCE KIBA!

_**88888888888888888888**_

Sasuke marchait lui aussi dans la rue. Il en avait marre de rester cloîtré chez lui et il avait envie de prendre l'air.

Il pensait à Naruto quand soudain il entendit une voix bien connue

-CE N EST PAS UN TRAITRE ! REDIS CA ENCORE UNE FOIS SUR SASUKE ET JE TE TUE DE TES PROPRES MAINS !ET OUI J'AIME SASUKE ! TU PEUX PENSER CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI JE M EN CONTREBALANCE KIBA!

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Naruto… Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha du blond qui était resté droit comme un I et se retenant de sauter sur Kiba pour le mettre en pièces.

-Naruto.

Naruto se retourna.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke fit encore quelques pas pour finalement se trouver en face de Naruto.

-Naruto. C'est vrai ce que je viens d'entendre ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que si c'était des conneries je le hurlerais ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

-Naruto. Mais comment peux tu aimer un être comme moi ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas à choisir pour moi. Tout comme tu n'as pas le droit de croire que j'ai apprécié le baiser de Sakura.

-Naruto…

-Je t'aime Sasuke et je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas réciproque il fallait que tu le saches !

Puis soudain, Sasuke fit quelque chose qu'il croyait qu'il ne referait plus jamais. Il sourit.

-Sasuke tu viens de sourire ! S'exclama Naruto fou de joie. Il lui sauta au cou.

-Je le savais Sasuke ! Je le savais que tu y arriverais. Tu es capable de tout.

-Baaaaka. Fit Sasuke

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke l'embrassa.

**OWARI**

**Taki Chan :** voilà un petit one shot sans prétention. J'espère que vous l'aimerez et que cela vous compensera de l'absence du chapitre 4 de Amour et Confusion mais j'ai quelques problèmes de scénario voilà. Vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine car je passe mon bac souhaitez moi bonne chance. Et pour Kiba détrompez vous je l'aime beaucoup mais il fallait que je trouve un pigeon lol. Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas


End file.
